Mitchell Kart/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Kart. Mitchell Kart Credits Racjin Co., LTD Executive Producer *Hideyuki Yokoyama Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka Director *Hideki Konno Assistant Director *Yasuyuki Oyagi Programmers *KID *HSZM *Takashi Nishii Demo Sequence Programmer *KID Visual Director *Yasuhiro Tamaki C.G. Character Designers *Miki Mikami *Kouichi.K C.G. Map Designers *Kouichi.K *Goro Yamawaki *T. Takahashi *OTSUKITEIKOKU Music Composer *Tomohiko Sato Sound Programmers *Tomohiko Sato Technical Support *Takao Sawano, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Hirohito Yada Progress Management *Glenn Wissner Special Thanks *Yuka Nakai *Hironori Kobayasi *Hiroaki Kanamaru *Nazo *Teikoku *Okachiu *Suguru Ono *Turuta Mitchell Van Morgan 3-D Model provided courtesy of *Rugrats: Studio Tour Team THQ VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Designer *Sanders Keel Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr, Zach Mannon, Michael Sparks, Gregg Nakawatase, Lee Liu, Jason de Heras, Sean Vahle, Josh Austin, James Ritchie, Jason Predmore, Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *All THQ *THQ Hockey Staff Audio Dialogue Recorded at *Image Resources Audio Engineer *Mark McBryde Recording Session Producer/Director for Pretend Productions *Angelo Grillo Sound Supervisor *Ron Bryan Recording Session Production Coordinator for Pretend Productions *Heather Barton Voice Talent *Jason Anthony Griffith (Mitchell) *Amy Palant (Gavin) *Dan Green (Martin) *Richard Cox (David) *Kirby Burrow (Nicholas) *Moneca Stori (Carolyn) *Lisa Ortiz (Jennifer) *Mike Pollock (Marquessa) *Cree Summer (Ebony) *Nancy Cartwright (Valerie) *Steven Jay Blum (Racetrack Announcer) *Kirk Thornton (Racetrack Director) *Holly Beavon (Female Racetrack Announcer) Original Music Composition *Mark Mothersbaugh *MITCHELL Project Music Team Script Written by *Scott Gray Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush *All Nickelodeon Staff *Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan Core team *MITCHELL Project Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *MTV Networks Japanese K.K. Mitchell Kart: Nitro-Fueled Credits Original Staff: Racjin Co., LTD Executive Producer *Hideyuki Yokoyama Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka Director *Hideki Konno Assistant Director *Yasuyuki Oyagi Programmers *KID *HSZM *Takashi Nishii Demo Sequence Programmer *KID Visual Director *Yasuhiro Tamaki C.G. Character Designers *Miki Mikami *Kouichi.K C.G. Map Designers *Kouichi.K *Goro Yamawaki *T. Takahashi *OTSUKITEIKOKU Music Composer *Tomohiko Sato Sound Programmers *Tomohiko Sato Technical Support *Takao Sawano, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Hirohito Yada Progress Management *Glenn Wissner Special Thanks *Yuka Nakai *Hironori Kobayasi *Hiroaki Kanamaru *Nazo *Teikoku *Okachiu *Suguru Ono *Turuta Mitchell Van Morgan 3-D Model provided courtesy of *Rugrats: Studio Tour Team Original Staff: THQ Inc. VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Designer *Sanders Keel Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr *Zach Mannon *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Lee Liu *Jason de Heras *Sean Vahle *Josh Austin *James Ritchie *Jason Predmore *Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *All THQ *THQ Hockey Staff Original Staff: Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush *All Nickelodeon Staff *Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan Core team *MITCHELL Project Special Thanks to *MTV Networks Japanese K.K. Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Milestone srl Milestone *www.milestone.it Senior Environment Artists *Alessandro Albergoni *Filippo Ferratini *Luca Naitza *Jan Battista Vian 3D Animators Programming Interns Lead Development Tester *Francesco Gualandi UI Designers *Ademar Autera *Valerio Zucco FX Artists *Ruben Vignola Development Testers *Schon Carnì *Marco Giannoccaro *Francesco Gualandi *Roberto Mauri *Francesco Piacenti *Fabio Pittarello *Sara Rabbia *Riccardo Rossi *Nicolò Seveso *Luca Todisco *Mattia Vassalli *Davide Viglietti *Alessandro Vilasco Lighting Artists *Andrea Bianco *Elena Silvia Cinguino *Lorenzo Villa Art Directors Senior Programmers *Paolo Milani *Devis Rossini *Simone Balestra Production Coordinator *Nicole Fadanelli Environment Artists *Paolo Giannico Producer *Michele Caletti Associate Producers *Irvin Zonca *Michele Caletti Level Designers *Paolo Laganà *Alessandro Ciavola Pennelli *Vittorio Morrone Lead Technical Artist *Alessandro Cetrulo Studio 3D Art Director *Paolo Daolio Programmers *Francesco Battipaglia *Alessandro Capriolo *Gianluca Goberti *Lorenzo Guidi *Luca Mollo *Dario Pianese *Marco Ronchetti *Davide Volonnino *Giovanni Volpintesta 3D Programmers *Fabio Cogliati *Leonardo Fratini Studio Design Director Character Artists *Gianluca Carlo Squillace *Giovanni Bianchin Audio Designer *Enrico Piazza Lead UI Designer *Gabriele Cois Game Designers *Paolo Laganà *Antonio Notarangelo *Riccardo Rizzo *Stefano Zanaboni Senior Cinematics Designers Concept Artists Riggers *Luca Uraghi *Simone Balestra Lead Lighting Artist *Biagio Del Sorbo Senior Lead FX Artist Senior Lead Audio Designer *Paolo Ogliari Technical Designers *Ivan Del Duca Lead Programmer *Giuseppe Spizzico Production Director *Francesca Franzi Senior Audio Designers *Nicola Neri Lead 3D Animators *Cristiana Anna Cossu UX Designers * Technical Artist *Mariangela Littini Senior 3D Animators *Andrea Gandola Animation Director *Cristiana Anna Cossu Lead Game Designer *Matteo Pezzotti President & Co-Studio Head *Luisa Bixio Lead Environment Artist *Paolo Giannico Senior FX Artist *Nicola Neri Finance Director Executive Producer *Irvin Zonca Senior 3D Artist Senior Development Tester Lead Character Artist *Gianluca Carlo Squillace Senior Technical Audio Designer Senior UI Designer Chief Technology Officer Expert Technical Audio Designer Technical Lead Programmer *Devis Rossini HR Manager *Mauro Notarberardino Game Director Creative Director & Co-Studio Head *Gianluca Barbera Sales *Cristina Parigi *Lorenzo Marino *Maurizio Facchini *Martina Maria Di Ponziano Milestone Special Thanks *Chiara Abbate *Ciro Acanfora *Alex Stefano Basilio *Paolo Bertoni *Cristiano Bissi *Giorgio Andrea Bogni *Miro Brogi *Federico Cardini *Pier Luigi Caria *Francesco Carrieri *Ivan Daniele Casaril *Tommaso Celata *Domenico Celenza *Matteo Cenni *Valerio Ceraudo Milestone Very Special Thanks *Phaedra Haramis *Jorge Canela *Xavier Basora *Ferran Lopez *Victor Segui *Damià Boucherie *Milestone guys wish to thank their families and friends for their precious support Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Rainbow Studios Inc. Executive Producer *Ken George Chief Technical Officer *Chris Gilbert Technical Director *Justin Walsh Art Director & Design Director *Brad Bowling Producer & Licensing *David Knudsen Lead Designer *Mike Mamula Associate Producer *Kaiwa Burnz QA Lead *Kaiwa Burnz Senior Software Engineer & Physics *Rick Baltman Senior Software Engineers *Josh Stribling *Jeremy Scoggins *Rajeev Penmatsa Software Engineers *Bob Cober *Austin Yount UI/UX Graphic Designer *Ryan Roos Lead Environment Artist *David Dwire Track Design *David Dwire Lead Technical Art *Stephane Roncada Senior Artist *Robert Kinnaman Design *Robert Kinnaman Senior Designer *Erik T. Leppänen IT *Erik T. Leppänen Senior Artists *Gregory McDonald *Misty P Animator *Stephen Vaughan Artists *Derek Edwards *Brian Buckles *Brett Smith Audio Director *Jeremy Bochenek Additional Programming *Stephane Roncada Effects Artist *Thomas di Cosola Additional Art *Kyle Rodrigues Social Engagement Coordinator *Devon Grousis Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Quantic Lab QA Team Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap System Administrator *Aurelian Rau Project Managers *Attila Újvári *Gizella Varga *Hajnalka-Orsolya Szilagyi *Raluca Maria Fatol Lead Testers *Bogdan Puiu *Dragos Adrian Somlea *Sorin Constantin Iordache Hardware Engineers *Cristi Pacurariu *Florin Pacurariu *Paul Colceriu *Szabo Levente *Remus Timofi Testers *Alexei Nastas *Alieta Ramona Pojar *Alin Octav Buzgau *Anca Creta *Anda Sucalǎ *Arthur Sahakian *Maria Horga *Patrick Marek Targónski *Pedro Luis Ribeiro Menk Nicoletti *Andrei Guranda *Beniamin Emanuel Deaj *Bernadett Jurj *Csaba Daniel Orban *Flaviu Cristian Cubitchi *George Lupu Mitchell Kart DX Staff: THQ Nordic GmbH Producer Roger Joswig Executive Producer Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager Gennaro Giani PR Director Philipp Brock Marketing Director Philipp Brock PR Florian Emmerich, Stephanie Harman, Lina Berehi Marketing Florian Emmerich, Stephanie Harman, Lina Berehi, Liz Pieri Publishing Director Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Manager Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants Tobias Grimus, Peter Hambsch, Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator Thomas Reisinger Web Developer Nina Trabe Sales Director Georg T. Klotzberg, Georg T. Klotzberg Sales Reinhold Schor, Nik Blower, Ian Warley, Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution Thomas Reisinger, Tim Grainer Manufacturing Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management Marion Mayer, Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Mitchell Kart DX Staff: THQ Nordic Inc. THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys Jon Roman Vice President, Toys Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games Jennifer Toth, Haley Yates Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products James Salerno Editorial Director Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank Anthony Conley, Sandra Pieloch, Story Sabatino, Christopher Near Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *Viacom Networks Japanese K.K. Mitchell Kart DX Staff: Original Music Mitchell Kart Original Soundtrack by *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Tomohiko Sato Mitchell Kart: Power-Drift Original Soundtrack By *MITCHELL Project Music Team Remastered Music By *Paramount Pictures Music Team Voice Cast *Jason Anthony Griffith (Mitchell) *Amy Palant (Gavin) *Dan Green (Martin) *Richard Cox (David) *Kirby Burrow (Nicholas) *Moneca Stori (Carolyn) *Lisa Ortiz (Jennifer) *Mike Pollock (Marquessa) *Cree Summer (Ebony) *Nancy Cartwright (Valerie) *Steven Jay Blum (Racetrack Announcer) *Kirk Thornton (Racetrack Director) *Holly Beavon (Female Racetrack Announcer) *Stephanie Sheh (Devin) *Asper Miller (Amanda, Anthony) *David Keith (Doctor Payne) *Scott Bullock (Airsailor) *Meg Ryan (Genola) *Fred Tatasciore (Welton) *Sarah Johnasson (Morbis) *Alistair Abell (Dusty) *Winona Ryder (Amber) *Chuck Huber (Scottie) *Chiara Zanni (Sarah) Additional Voices Provided By *André Sogliuzzo, Andrew Morgado, Cissy Jones, Corey Burton, Debi Derryberry, Fred Tatasciore, Gregg A. Berger, Ikechukwu Prince Amadi (as Ike Amadi), Jess Harnell, John DiMaggio, Lex Lang, Melanie Minichino, Michael Gough, Misty Lee, Robbie Daymond, Stephanie Sheh, Tom Kenny, Victoria Atkin Credits A very special thanks to THQ Inc. *Jason Rubin *Victor Rodriguez *Daniel McGuffey *Christopher Cross *Ryan Haksi *Chris Beal *Preston Swain *Jordon Batura *Eliott Cox *Bryce Teltschik *Anthony Kramer *Shondray Green *Richard Ortiz *Noel Sotomayor *Nevin Eapen *Cody Greene *Chris Taylor *Joe Russell *Tyler Smithart *Jeffrey C. Barker *Earl T. Ingram *Kyle Umbenhower *Alan Orozco *Laura Montalvo *Steven Cloud *Frank Olivarez *Estevan Zarate *Matt Darner *Willie Wilson *Scott Deluke *Alton Bennett *Randy Navarro *THQ Kids Group With Racjin special thanks to *Yuta Takagi *Takaaki Morita *Song Liang *Hitoshi Tatemoto *Atsushi Miura *Hideyasu Arakaki *Yusuke Wada *Yuka Nakai *Hironori Kobayasi *Hiroaki Kanamaru *Nazo *Teikoku *Okachiu *Suguru Ono *Turuta ‑ *and a special shout out to all original Mitchell Kart Deluxe team members who contributed to the game! FMOD FMOD Sound System © copyright Firelight Technologies Pty, Ltd. 2012-2019. DTS DTS DTS and the DTS Symbol are registered trademarks of DTS Inc and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Dolby Dolby *Dolby, Pro Logic, and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. Unreal Engine 4 Unreal Engine software is © *2018 Epic Games. All rights reserved. Bink Uses Bink Video Copyright © 1997-2019 by RAD Game Tools Inc. T26 Fonts Licensed from T26 Digital Type Foundry Monotype Fonts provided by Monotype Imaging Speedtree Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree® technology ©2019 Interactive Data Visualization Inc. . All rights reserved SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization Inc. Credits (2) Imagery supplied by DigitalVision Vectors, Getty Images . Thank you for playing! Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Kart